Snowball
Snowball is Portrayed by Rhinobuddroblox (TardistheTardis or TheXario). He is currently still in the game still far. ''Battle for Magic Town Snowball was first in Battle for Magic City, as being one of the contestants up for resignups. TardisTheTardis (Also known as Rhinobuddroblox) decides to sign up for Snowball to keep the pride in unpopular objects. Snowball has placed 13th of 23rd place overall in Battle for Magic Town. As of 6A, He had The Record for the Most dislikes (22 votes. Or 25.29%) , until that Record was broken by Blocky with a Whopping 44 dislikes. He was one of the 21 contestants to be allowed in Magic Town, as Tennis Ball Won and Blocky was not allowed in. Stats Votes Total Likes:276 *This is including the votes to get a reserved spot into the camp. Total Dislikes:16 Total Votes in Total: 288 Win/Lose Wins will be team wins and safe from elimination. Loses will be if your team lose or you lose. Wins:27 *Including Episode 28 and Episode 0 Loses:9 'Status in Battle for Magic City' Episode 0 (Signups): Snowball was one of the ten contestants to get a reserved spot in BFMC, with 222 votes. Episode 1: Snowball pressed the button, and was saved from elimination. He was later placed on the Reimu Tribe. Snowball's tribe had the most veterans. Episode 2: The challange was to push people off a balance beam. Snowball was XQD'd. He was pushed off the beam by Lolipop. His team won and he was not UFE. Episode 3: The Challange was a quiz. Snowball got 5 points and was at the risk of elimination, but wasn't. Episode 4: In the challange, Snowball didnt spin the first wheel and was safe. Snowball spun the second and was eliminated from the challange. His team won so he was safe from elimination. Episode 5: Snowball did not do the challange (But he signed up for the fourms) His tribe was up for voting. Episode 6: At elimination, Snowball recived 13 likes and 12 dislikes. He was eliminated due to Mii U and Reversal Token's Token usage. Also a Fun Fact: Snowball was eliminated from Episode 6 and before a RPS 25 challange, like he was in BFMT. Episode 7-8: Snowball was not mentioned through any of these episodes. Episode 9: Snowball and the other eliminated contestants had a chance to rejoin. Episode 10: At the rejoin, Snowball recived the most votes to rejoin at 38 (30.89%). In the challange, Snowball got tagged by Robot Flower and Got 1 strike. He then tagged back Robot Flower. Snowball was not eliminated. He was awarded with an immunity token for getting the most votes in the rejoin. The record of votes are yet to be broken. Episode 11: Snowball was eliminated in his first round of the battle. Episode 12: Snowball picked the Red Box. He hit Pen the first round and didn't do the second. He was safe from elimination. Episode 13: Snowball picked Q and Z and got 8.0. His team won and was safe from elimination. Episode 14: Snowball got 4 points in the challange. His team wasn't up for elimination. Episode 15: Snowball scored 13 points in total. 8 from quiz answers and 5 from posting a confessional. His team won and was safe from elimination Episode 16: Snowball picked slot number 3 and got 25 points. His team won and wasn't up from elimination. Episode 17: Snowball recived 5 points in the quiz. The lowest of anyone (Besides Paintbrush) But his team won and was safe from elimination. Episode 18: Snowball got (Annoymous) amount of points in the math challange. He was placed up for elimination for once in a while. Episode 19: Snowball got 1 like at elimination. He used his Immunity token to try and save himself. He got 0 dislikes, but with his Immunity Token, he wasted it. In the Challange, he didn't find any of the eliminated contestants. He got 4 points in the challange. His team lost but he was not up for elimination. He also got a Win Token (X1), Cirno Token(X1) and a Mirage Token (X1) from a scramble token. He barely escaped elimination. Episode 20: Snowball chose "Bad Apple", a song from Touhou for his song. According to Naz, "Bad Apple" is the most popular Touhou song. Snowball made it to round 3 but lost against Reversal Token (His own team member) His Tribe won thourgh and he was safe from elimination. Snowball won 2 win tokens from a scramble token, making his other tokens gone from him. Episode 21 Part 1: Snowball came up with his Team Name,The Red Reimu Rectangles. However, it was rejected due to Naz changing the Reimu's tribe name for them. The challange was changed to a history timeline. Episode 21 Part 2: Snowball was the last one to do the challange. Snowball got 8 Green Text,7 yellow text,1 white text, and 3 black text. He got 25 points in total. His team barley won by 6 points. He was not up for elimination. Episode 22: Snowball happens to get 6 bingos in 26 turns before time was up. His Tribe was UFE but he was safe. Episode 23: Snowball happens to be only one of 2 contestants to pick a perfect '''TEN' point pokemon. The Other one is Ruby. His tribe was safe from elimination. Episode 24: Snowball happens to be placed on the New Sour Lemons Team. After Picking 2 Peacock Doors and 1 red door, He got send to the "Red Room". He Picked Box 6A (His Elimination Episode) and got 4 points, the most. His Team got 32 points and won. Episode 25: Snowball scored 17 out of 20 questions (85%) on the quiz (?) His team won and he was not up for elimination. Episode 26: Snowball got 50% (10/20 right) in the button challange. He was placed up for elimination. Episode 27: Snowball got 0 likes and 1 dislike tied with Flower. He would had been probally eliminated, but Tetris Block quit, saving him and Flower. Snowball switched over to the other tribe. He got 77.8% choosing S and A (6a, get it?) His team won. Episode 28: Snowball gave his immunity token to Flower. Because there was no challange for the contestants and only for the debuters, Snowball 'won' immunity. Episode 29: Snowball picked Number 2. He did not win the challange placing him up for the triple elimination, and breaking his 8 episode- elimination. Episode 30: Snowball used his win token and got 3 dislikes (now changed to 1.5 dislikes) and 1 like. His overall votes is 0.5 (Years messed it up and put 1.5) He was safe from elimination. Snowball scored 3 out of 5 rules in the challange. He barely avoided elimination by 1 point. Episode 31: Snowball did 'Top 10 Overrated Object Show Characters' and got 14/20 points in total. He was in the green zone (Safe Zone) and was not put up for elimination. Episode 32: Snowball chose Woman (Girl Power!), Alien, and Nuke as his Choices. He was one of the nine to make it to Round 5 (VS Milk) before he was taken down with 12 hits. He Was Safe from elimination. Episode 33: Snowball got 6/20 for his challange idea. He was put Up For Elimination. Episode 34: Snowball got 2 likes at elimination. Snowball got 0 dislikes, wasting his WT. Suitcase's Scramble Token made him get 4 Win Tokens and an Immunity Token. In the challange, he picked houses 2 and 6 in the Randomized Neighborhood and got a Torando and Scramble Token. He could only keep his SuitcaseTorando Token. He got 40 points in the challange, ranking him up to the 2nd highest on the scoreboard. He was safe from elimination. Episode 35: Snowball went through the doors and got 36 points. He moved to the bottom of the safe zone, barely escaping elimination. Tokens (X4) Win Token, (X1) Immunity Token, (X1) Torando Token ''Number 6 As of BFMT and BFMC, he has been eliminated as the same episode (6A) Anything that envoled Snowball and the number 6 are... -Episode 6, where he was eliminated just like in BFMT -Episode 10, where he was one of his 6 Reimu members left before the tribes split up. -Episode 18, Where he got annoymous amounts of points. It was not confirmed what Snowball got through. -Episode 21 Part 2, where his team won by 6 Points. He was also one of the 6 on his team to compete. -Episode 22, where he got 6 bingos in 36 (6^2) turns before time was up. -Episode 24, where he picked box 6A after Naz Changed the Challange. -Episode 25, where it marks the remaining 6 veterns (before the uneliminated) -Episode 27, where he picked S and A (6A, Get it?) -Episode 32, where he was defeated with 6 hits. (Times 2 damage) -Episode 33, where he got a score of 6/20. 'Trivia' *'Snowball is one of the 10 original contestants to get a reserved spot to join BFMC, at 222 votes.' **'Snowball was the last original contestant to get a reserved spot in BFMC.' *'Not counting Fan, who was played by a BFMT contestant, Snowball was the first Veteran eliminated, and also the first to rejoin.' *'Snowball was eliminated the same episode as he was in BFMT. Which was 6A.' **'Snowball was also eliminated during a RPS contest as he was in BFMT.' ***'He was also the first eliminated from token usage.' *'Snowball recived the most votes that a contestant ever had, at 38.' **'This record is yet to be broken.' *'Snowball is one of the two Sour Lemons in BFMT to compete in BFMC.' **'The other contestant is Coiny.' ***'He is also on the New Sour Lemons Team''' **'Not counting his first elimination and counting the elimination tag, Snowball has been up for voting/elimination every 8 episodes.' ***'This was broken in 29B when he was placed up for elimination.' Category:Contestants Category:Reimu Tribe Category:Veterans Category:Battle for Dream Island Characters Category:Rejoiners Category:Team Cirno Category:Arms and Legs Category:BFMC Contestants Category:BFMT Contestants Category:Resurrected Reimu Tribe Category:Reimu Tribe 2.0